


Promise

by LonelyOcean



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: 五月份的文，这边也发一下。小甜饼一枚。





	Promise

Dom推开练习室的门时，映入眼帘的景象是Matt坐在窗边，弹奏着这些天来他们一直在排练的曲子。看着他骨节分明的手指熟练地在琴弦上移动，Dom不由得露出笑容，当初还需要向他请教吉他技巧的棕发少年没花多少时间便青出于蓝。从遇到这个比自己小半岁的少年的第一天起，Dom就明白，他给自己找了一个出色的音乐合伙人。  
Matt在演奏时总是那么专注，半长的头发有一缕随着低头的动作垂在了眼前也不在意，事实上，他似乎连Dom进了房间都没发现。为了验证自己的想法，Dom轻手轻脚地绕到他后边，突然出声，“嗨。”  
弹吉他的少年身体弹了一下，手指一抖，手中的琴发出一阵怪声，“哦，嗨。”  
Matt弯弯嘴角飞快地朝他笑了下，抬手把头发拨到耳后。Dom皱眉，这个笑容就算对于Matt来说也太过勉强了，不过他对此没说什么，而是坐了下来。“怎么只有你一个？其他人呢？”  
“有个我不认识的人过来把他们叫走了。”  
“那看来今天只剩下我们两个咯。”  
Dom扬起嘴角，故意不打一声招呼，扬手便在鼓面上敲击出一连串声响。没有多少慌乱，Matt的吉他很快跟了上来，这些天来他们之间已经培养出了足够的默契。  
老实说，在这无聊的海滨小镇上，能找到的消遣并不多，幸而他们发现了彼此合得来的队友，一起排练成了一项他们能够乐在其中的活动。可是今天Dom总觉得好像少了点什么，而且不是由于其他人的缺席。他在敲击的间隙中抬起头，望向一旁的队友，发现Matt仍旧专注，但紧抿着嘴唇，脸色显得有些苍白。  
Dom的手停了下来。  
闻声Matt也停下了演奏，蓝眼睛里写着疑惑。“怎么了？”  
Dom觉得自己没法坐视不理下去，肯定有什么事情在烦扰着自己的好友。他干脆收起鼓棒走到Matt身边，轻声道：“Hey。你是不是有心事？”  
Matt的嘴角一下绷紧了。Dom静静地等待着，相处这么久他已经摸清了Matt的性格，向他人倾诉心声对他来说从来不是一件易事。作为朋友，Dom最不想做的事就是给他太大压力。  
最终，似乎是基于对身边人的信任，Matt犹豫着，还是开了口。  
“……你参加过别人的婚礼吗？”  
对这突如其来的问题感到一头雾水，但Dom还是如实回答了。“有一次，跟我父母去的，是我们远房的一个亲戚……什么的。怎么啦？”  
“那……当你看到婚礼上的新人的时候，你能联想到什么？”Matt的神色有些古怪。  
“呃……幸福，承诺，家庭？”  
Dom搜肠刮肚找出三个联想词，然而这些正面的词汇看上去并没什么鼓舞作用，反而让Matt更加低落了。就在Dom被吊足胃口，几乎要把刀架在友人的脖子上逼问他到底发生什么事的时候，对方又抛出一个问题。  
“你有没有想过，没有多少人能参加自己父母的婚礼，这件事其实挺不公平的？”  
挠挠头，金发少年坦白道，“我倒是没考虑过这个问题。”  
Matt安静下来，Dom也识相地闭起了嘴。通过这些问题，以及联系之前听到的一些关于Bellamy夫妇之间不甚和睦的传言，他已经大概猜到发生了什么事。Teignmouth这地方就那么大，特别是当你们还念同一间学校的时候，很容易就会有一些风言风语传入耳中。  
Dom拍拍Matt的肩，转移话题道，“不如我们早点回去吧。”  
Matt点头，默默收好自己的吉他。

回去路上Dom一直在讲笑话试图逗Matt开心，往常对方都会捧场或者吐槽某个笑话太冷了，可今天他明显心不在焉，只是有一搭没一搭地应着。到了平时他们分开的路口，Matt停下，扭过头道，“我走这边了。”  
“嗯。”Dom呆呆地点头，然而看着伙伴转身独自离去的身影，突然觉得有样东西自己一定要提醒他。  
他冲上前，拉住Matt的手臂。  
“听着，bro，我知道我没什么资格去评论你们家里发生的事情，但我唯一知道的事情就是我担心你，也在乎你的感受。”他看见那双蓝眼睛里流露出动容，“答应我，无论发生什么事，都不要认为这是你的错，或者说，不要把所有的责任都揽到自己身上，好吗？你才13岁，世界上有太多东西是你没法控制的了。”  
Matt若有所思，但最后点了点头。  
金发少年终于放下心地笑了，伸出小指。“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
他收获了一个微笑，以及轻轻勾上小指的动作。

 

***  
Dom是坐在餐厅等待Matt现身的时候想起这件往事的。他一辈子大概也没出入过这种高档餐厅几次：倒不是说负担不起，只是单纯的爱好问题；仿佛还嫌这不够特别似的，今天是他和Matt正式开始交往的一周年纪念日，而他发现自己竟然还有一丝紧张，下意识间重复无意义的动作——拇指来回摩挲放在口袋里的礼物盒便是证明。就在这时，Dom突然发现蓝色天鹅绒盒子小巧的外观似乎容易让人联想到什么。  
等下他把这份礼物摆出来的时候，对方该不会逃跑吧？Dom不禁失笑，如果是13岁的Matt倒是很有可能这么做，但这么多年过去，当年那个羞怯的小镇少年已经成长为一个强大自信、在舞台上让人移不开目光的男人。他最多……也就会有点不知所措而已，应该。  
想到他们认识了那么多年，却花了很长时间才弄清楚彼此间不只是兄弟般的手足情谊，还混杂了别的情愫，这种感觉还挺奇妙的。但不知不觉间他和Matt也已经约会满一年了，所以，一切还不算太晚，对吧？  
陷入沉思之际，余光瞥见有人正朝这张桌子走来。Dom抬头，下意识地吸了口气，连忙站起身。  
站在他面前的男人穿着修身的西装，平时总会翘起而显得凌乱的棕发此刻梳得服帖，与眸色同色的缎面领结衬得他的眼睛如同海水一般湛蓝。尽管眼角的细纹说明他已经不再年轻，却也增加了一股岁月的魅力。  
说起来，Dom印象中似乎很少有Matt穿得这么正式的时候。大概由于在成为爱人之前，他们更早地变成了对方家人一般的存在，习惯了将自己最轻松随意的一面展现给对方。然而今天Matt还是相当重视地装扮一番，这让Dom产生一种自豪的感觉，也从来没有像现在这样意识到，这就是他一直深爱、保护、支持直到这成为经年累月的习惯的那个人。  
他没吝于表达自己的欣赏。“You're stunning.”  
“这领结快要把我杀了。”Matt认真地说道。  
两人同时笑起来，交换了一个吻，各自落座。  
“在点餐之前，我想先送你一份礼物。”  
Dom从西服口袋里拿出准备已久的首饰盒，推到Matt面前，静静地观察他的反应。不出意料地，听说有礼物的Matt首先流露出的表情是惊喜，但看到桌子上小巧的盒子时，他的下颌线瞬间收紧了。  
“打开看看？”  
Dom像是没留意到他的反应似的问道。Matt抬起头飞快地回了一个微笑，然后拿起小盒，手指停顿数秒，终于下定决心般掀起盖子。  
里面是一枚蓝宝石胸针。  
棕发男人明显地松了口气。Dom冷静道：“放心，今晚唯一会涉及到单膝下跪的情景就是你在进餐过程中噎着了，我对你进行抢救。”  
Matt“扑哧”一声笑了出来，但那很快演变成一个挫败的表情。“我是不是一个很糟糕的恋人？”他问道，“正常的情侣应该都会很期待他们的关系更进一步才对，可是我……”  
“Matt，我知道你所有的样子，也知道你为什么会对承诺有恐惧。你父母在你很小的时候就分开了，而且有几次你想安定下来，结果也不那么尽人意。”Dom打断了他，“这不是什么试探，我也是到这里后才发现这个size的礼物盒可能会让你想到什么。但是记住，除了恋人，我还是你的朋友，好吗？我想让你在我身边能感到舒适、做你自己，这才是最重要的，所以你没必要为了取悦我而开始考虑要不要给我一个承诺的问题。”  
Matt摇摇头。“但是你不同，我认识了你大半辈子。按理来说……我对你应该会更加放心才对。可是我却好像还是对这种事……”  
说到最后，Matt的声音带上了一丝迷茫。Dom默默牵住了恋人的手。  
“也正是因为认识了这么久，所以我们不需要一张证书，或者一枚戒指来证明什么。你只要记住，虽然我不像你之前任何一任女友，但在这件事上还是由你来主导，无论什么时候，无论得花上多久，只有当你觉得准备好了的时候再由你来提出。你觉得怎么样？”  
Matt怔怔地看着自己的恋人，隐约记起似乎很多年前也有那么一次，Dom用带着同样热度的眼神看着他。没有批判，没有怨怼，只有无限的理解和支持。  
而现在，眼前这个金发男人做了一个和多年前一样的动作。他向Matt伸出小指，微笑道，“Promise?”  
Matt突然觉得自己再没有什么可害怕的了。  
他伸出小指，勾住Dom的。  
“Promise.”

 

 

END.


End file.
